Old Flames Rekindled
by Fluff Inc
Summary: It all starts with a rainy day... a trip to a bakery shop... and suddenly Hisoka finds himself in the middle of a dilemma... LOVE!


A/N: This story is between Hisoka and Tsubaki. Let's just pretend she's still alive. If you think that some stuff are not right from THE story well think again 'cause this is my story so my rules. WAHAHAHA!!! *choke* *choke* Ahem. Let's just go to the story shall we?

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Bishounens of YnM. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this fic don't you think? 

**Old Flames Rekindled  
Chapter 1: A Trip To The Bakery Shope Does Some Good (sometimes . . .)**

  
The gang decided to stay (or rather live) in his house since it was big enough for all of them. They moved in about a week ago. 

Tsuzuki decided to stay because there was a candy store, and bakery shop near. Tatsumi moved with unknown reasons. Watari said he wanted to come with them because he'll miss them and he'll be all alone in Meifu (although Tatsumi has a strong suspicion that he just wants to stay with them to test some more of his crazy experiments^^;;)  . . . as for Hisoka . . . let us say Tsuzuki used the 'cute act' to persuade him. . . but 003 (of course Watari wouldn't leave him~!!!!) has a suspicion that Tatsumi blackmailed him for reasons unknown, and would not want to be know by mankind. . . BWAHAHAHA~!! Oh, wait we're getting off track here. . . 

"Mou, Tatsumi-san, anou... Tsuzuki shyly said to Tatsumi who didn't even bother to take a single glance at him. He wasn't interested so he continued reading his book, that was entitled 'How to Kill Sweet loving Shinigamis' (Tsuzuki: OO;; *falls down crying* Watari: OO;; Hisoka: OO;;) Tsuzuki pulled off his cutest SD puppy look, with his ears twitching, and his tail wagging . . . (Jess: Everyone in YnM is so cute~!! Ne, Jap_girl? Jap_girl: *hyperventilating than dies* Jess: OO;;)

  
*Sigh* "Yes, yes. You can go out and buy your sweets." Tatsumi replied

  
"ARIGATO!" *becomes a happy SD puppy*

  
Watari gets inside the living room where Tatsumi & Tsuzuki were while scratching his head with a questioned look. Hearing the conversation he butted in. "Eh? Again? Tatsumi-san! You're going very soft on Tsuzuki-san!" He grinned.

  
Unfortunately for him, he didn't reply.

  
"Ne, ne Watari-kun, can I borrow some money from you?" He used his puppy eyes to take effect.

  
"hmm?? Yeah, sure. But I'm warning you! You could get a toothache if you keep on eating sweets!" Gives Tsuzuki his money and after he did, Tsuzuki vanished from the living room, eager to buy his sweets.

  
"He'll do anything to get his hands on those sweets." Watari said as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He checks the living room, than pulls out GuyLian seashell-shaped chocolates, then cackles evilly, "Fufufufu~!! Evil Asato shall not touch my chocolates~!! T__T He ate everything sweet that was left~!! I swear Tatsumi is spoiling him~!!" 

~* Outside the house *~

While Tsuzuki was counting the money, he saw Hisoka sitting in a chair while looking outside.

  
"Ohayo! Hisoka!" He waved at him.

  
"Uhn" He glanced at him and nodded. "The rain is taking a long time to stop." He started as he watched the rain drip, drop to the ground.

  
"Would you like to go with me to the bakery store? I could use some company." Tsuzuki asked, pulling off his puppy SD look. (He can't seem to persuade anyone without using that look ^^;;)

  
"Hai." So they grabbed an umbrella and went on their way.

~* After Tsuzuki's shopping...*~

"Sugoi! We're so lucky they still had an apple pie!" Tsuzuki cuddled the bag of pastries in his arms.

  
"R~ight. You didn't even have mercy on the little kid." Hisoka complained, looking at his sweet crazed partner. 

^~Flashback~^

The bell at the top of the entrance door rang as Hisoka and Tsuzuki entered the pastry shop. Not many people come here since it was a little far from the streets.

"Ohayo Jii-san!" He said to the salesman who was waiting at the cashier..

  
Hisoka sighed as he brushed his fingers to his light brown locks. 'Here we go again.' Closed the umbrella.

  
(Jap_girl: Aahh! *faints* Jess: Ooh, it took you some time to be resurrected. You really must like Hisoka-chan. . .OO;;)

  
"Maa, jii-san, Do you still have some Apple pie in here?" He went over to the cashier.

  
"Oh! It's you again! I'm sorry lad but that kid over there bought the last 3 pieces." As he said that, Tsuzuki froze as if he will crack into a thousand pieces if you dare touch him, vertical black lines appeared over his head, and hovering over him was a scary dark blue aura.

  
"Let's go now Tsuzuki." Hisoka said as he waited at the door.

  
An idea popped into Tsuzuki's head. He went over to the kid who bought the last 3 precious pies. "Sumimasen anou, can I have those apple pies from you?" He again used his puppy eyes. (Jess: What's with him~?! Jap_girl: doesn't matter, he's cute~!! *drooling* Jess: OO;; you're hopeless)

  
"Eh? Demo-" He started backing up from Tsuzuki, noticing the scary aura around him he backed off)

  
"Please!???" He clasped his hands and started pleading. 

  
"A-anou-" The boy sweat dropped.

  
'I will win this battle no matter what it takes!' he thought. " You see, my friend over there.." He points at Hisoka. ".. He's really craving for some apple pies. Please???"

  
"Speak for yourself!" Hisoka commented as if he heard what he said.

  
"D-demo-"

  
"I'll buy it from you instead, just please???"

  
"...I ..."

  
'I WON!' "Here you go!" He bought the apple pie and scurried over Hisoka as they ran outside escaping what the kid would comment.

  
"But I didn't say yes?!" The kid said, SD with circular wobbly eyes.

^~End of Flashback~^

Tsuzuki was, well, contemplating about his cravings for sweets... again. Hisoka didn't really mind since he would always do such a thing. As they were walking, Hisoka sensed someone in the park. His eyes widened.

"Masaka!?" He stopped walking.

  
"Eh? Nani? What did you say?" Tsuzuki glanced at him.

  
'That can't be?!-' He dropped the umbrella he was holding and hurried over the park.

  
"O-oi! AHH! I'M WET!!!" Tsuzuki shouted and quickly grabbed the umbrella.

  
Hisoka ran through the rain as his shirt began to cling on him. Someone familiar to Hisoka was in the park. He has to know who it was. As he reached the secluded park a voice was heard・/P 

  
(Jap_girl: Imagine how breathtaking that picture would be. *faints* Hisoka.. wet..hmm.. Jess: Please nothing perverted, I beg of you, just like that beach scene =__=)

  
"Tasukede..."The girl said as she lay still on the ground and reached her hand for Hisoka.

  
Hisoka stopped and looked at the girl with wide eyes. "Omae!?"

  
The girl suddenly fainted. Hisoka quickly went over to her and raised her in his arm. She was soaking wet and her temperature was high.'..a fever..' He thought.

  
Tsuzuki approached Hisoka on a run. "Hoi! Why did you leave me-" He stopped as he glanced at who Hisoka was carrying.

  
"T-Tsubaki-san?!" He asked dumbfounded.

  
A/N: If you haven't watched this episode well then you're missing big time! Anyway, just watch it then you'll understand much better. Please give me your comments, suggestions and stuff.

...So? watcha thnk????

Tsuzuki: I like it~!!

Hisoka: Because you got to eat. . .OO;;

Watari: Hmm, it's very nice. . . 

Tatsumi: . What was I doing~?! I was encouraging him to buy sweets~!!! Our division with financial problems (who do you think its fault was it?) is suffering and I let Tsuzuki-san buy sweets~!! NOO~!! 

Jap_girl: OO;; Review please~!!

Jess: If you don't Tsuzuki-chan will suffer the harassment of Muraki, and the Earl

Muraki and Earl: *drool dripping here, there, here, there*

Everyone (but the two perverts and Asato): OO;;

Tsuzuki: T___T so mean~!! Review~!!


End file.
